Blurred Lines
by Rainbor123
Summary: Leah/Jasper story! Alice dies :( Not a song-fic I love input, or ideas! :) Rated for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**JPOV**

They have finally done it. They finally attacked.

Alice saw a vision only hours before it happened, we had no time to prepare, no time to rally the troops. It was only us, and the wolves, against the Volturi.

Carlisle tried to talk Aro out of it, but he claimed our infractions were to numerous and to atrocious.

And he had killed Alice.

She had gone hunting before the aforementioned assault, she wanted to have full energy for the confrontation. Apparently, they found her, and figured _"We're going to kill them later, why not kill this one now?"_

He brought me her head.

It was one of the oldest tricks in the book, take away something they love, and kill them when they're desperate.

But I was trained well in the military, I learned never to act from your emotions. They are to predictable.

When he showed me her head, a part of me died. Her part, the happy, confident side. The calculating, frigid, heartless me that was a part of Maria's army resurfaced. The me that Alice worked so hard at burying.

I accepted our assured defeat. But I did not welcome it. I decided that I will take as many as I can with me.

I felt the excitement, fear, confidence, desperation, and determination in the air.

**_*Flashback*_**

As Carlisle cynically tried to talk to Aro, I saw Felix pull something out from behind his back. Aro was watching me carefully.

_'He has a plan.'_ I realize. Felix throws _it_ towards me. It hits my foot.

It was my beloved's head. _Her head._

My eyes widen. I bend down and gently close her eyes, then I look Aro straight in the eyes, step around Alice's head, and I spit on the ground closest to him.

My family, who was still bewildered by Felix's actions, all gaped at me. **  
**

Then Aro ran straight at me.

All of the guards followed. (Sulpicia and Athenodora stayed in the background, watching their mates.)

I could tell Bella was using her gift, as nobody was emitting immense pain, or numbness.

Felix, and Santiago run towards Bella, to open us up to mental attacks.

Chelsea, and Corin ran to try to take care of Edward, for he was defending his wife and daughter.

Marcus and Cauis, along with three other members of their guard, headed straight to the wolves.

Alec and Jane ran to Carlisle, thinking him the main threat.

Heidi and Retana are intercepting Esme, who was making her way to Carlisle.

Eight other guards I don't know the names of, ran off towards Emmett, who was preparing for the fight with Rosalie next to him. **(****A/N All the guard members I named are real)**

_***Flashback**_** Ended***

Aro, Afton, and six other vampires had me surrounded.

_'Way not fair.' _As Alice would have said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ick, you just don't understand how hard it was to find a song to listen to.**

**This was meant to be a two/three shot, but I was in the middle of writing this, when an idea that was based off of this popped into my head! I really want to try it, but it might take long to update. I'll probably write an alternative ending that shows what I originally had planned.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**J**POV

I ready myself for the incoming attack, when a silver streak of fur breaks through the circle, neatly stopping in front of me.

The wolves have come.

And one of them came over to aid me. It looked different then the others, it was smaller, and it's fur glossier. I felt the shapeshifter's sad acceptance of our fate, it's determination, and the rage rolling off of it.

"Oh, how sweet. The puppy coming over to help it's master. You really must be a son of a bitch." Aro says. The wolf lets out a strange sound that resembles a laugh.

Edward gives a little snort of amusement across the clearing, while ripping Corin's left arm off.

The wolf wastes no time letting Aro talk, and rips the head off of the nearest vampire, then threw it's head in a fire that someone had conveniently placed, at a speed Edward couldn't achieve.

"If Alice had accepted the invitation into the Volturi, she would have been saved, and, by extension, you as well." Aro says, trying to aggravate me.

It works.

"If Alice had accepted the invitation into the Volturi, I would have thought someone was controlling her." I say, ignoring the earsplitting shriek of the wolf tearing apart it's third victim.

Afton jumps over the wolf and lunges at me but the wolf drags him back to it's pile of death by his shoe, and as he struggles, the wolf lets go of his shoe, and bites his torso in half so swiftly I couldn't track it. It rips off his head in one swift movement, and nods it's giant head at me as if to say, _'Continue your conversation, I've got your back.'_

"I am extending to you the same opportunity. If you join the Volturi, I will allow you, and one other to live. Both will will be granted a boon."

I open my mouth to refuse his offer, when a plan comes to mind.

"Ok."

"That's a shame, we could have used a- What?"

"I agree to your proposal."

"Wonderful. Chose your companion wisely."

I can't chose any of my Coven, they are all mated. I need someone who could watch my back, who I could trust completely. I look around the clearing, and see my family risking their lives for each other, every vampire had another vampire, and even the wolves had backup. Then I notice the sliver wolf that had let me carry on a conversation during the battle. It was sitting on it's haunches, watching the battle scene with rapt interest. I see it's eyes flicker ocer everything, making sure none of it's pack members need help.

"The wolf."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**J**POV

The wolf's head shoots up, and it makes a little noise that I assume is _'Wha- Me?'_

"You wish for a... wolf to join you in the Volturi?" Aro asks, mystified.

"I do, and he's a shapeshifter." I say.

He makes a noise of protest, then jumps behind a group of bushes.

"I'll have you know, _jackass_, that I am a female." A stunning woman with raven locks, chocolate eyes, and a voluptuous figure comes bounding out from the same bushes.

Aro looks at the woman lustily.

"I assure you, my dear, we can tell." He says.

"Oh, ew. Just ew. So, Cowboy. What was this about joining the Volty?" She says causally.

"It's the Volturi, my dear." Aro says, as if speaking to a child.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Cowboy?"

"If I joint the Volturi, I may bring along a companion, and we both will be granted a boon. I wish for you to be the person who will join me in Italy." I say, trying to get her to agree.

"Jasper, what is your boon? I must know before I continue." Aro says, interrupting the stare down between me and her.

"I ask that you, and your Coven, leave my Coven alone until your dying day." I say. The woman suddenly realizes what I was doing, and gave me a pointed look. "And the shapeshifter Packs."

"You say I get a boon, too?" She asks me. As I nod, she continues. "I ask that you and your Coven never tamper with my, or Jasper's willpower. That means no mind tricks, or forcing us to do anything." Aro did not look as if he would accept. She slid over to him. "Don't forget, along with Jasper's ability, you are also gaining me. Have you ever heard of a female shapeshifter? It's because there are no others. You will have a one of a kind." She whispered alluringly in his ear.

That seemed to change his mind.

I smile at her. She gives me a sly wink in return.

"So, you will both join the Volturi, and in return, we will leave immediately, never to come back, and not use any powers on you?" Aro asks.

We nod.

"Great!" He says chirpily. "Sorry to leave so suddenly, Carlisle, but I got what I wanted. Time to go!"

And with that we were swept away into a cloud of Volturi vampires


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight**

**Dear me, did I forget to mention what was happening to the other Cullens? Well, you'll find out in this chapter! This idea popped into my brain as I was writing this sentence, and watch out! IT'S A DOOZY!**

* * *

**Earlier In The Story!**

**Rosalie**POV

I was surprised when the wolves joined the fight. I was even more surprised when all but three _attacked_ us. I guess I should be thankful to the three that turned on their own kind to protect us.

A small silver one streaked over to where Jasper was surrounded by Aro and his lackeys. That must have been the female that rarely entered our home

The russet one- that must be Renesmee's pet-joined the fight with Edward at his side.

And the last of the three, a smallish sandy one joined our fight. One of the other Pack's wolves came over and snarled at him, and he backed down and whimpered.

One of the vampires jumped on Emmett, and the shapeshifter backed off as if to say, _'after you'_.

**When Jasper Asked Leah To Go To Italy**

I could hear the conversation Aro and Jasper where having, but I knew Jasper had a plan, and I trusted him. Then, when he asked the girl to go with him, my hunting partner (The shapeshifter) went stock still. And I had to save his ass from several of my kin. When he heard her agree, he went ballistics. As did the other wolf.

He jumped straight for Aro, but he never got there because of the other wolves. They circled him, so I pushed Emmett into the circle, then followed him. The rest of my family was slowly herded into the ring. The other pack had our side in a bad position, we were outnumbered, surrounded, and trying not to inflict mortal wounds to any wolves. Within five minutes, the Volturi had taken Jasper and the wolf away.

As their scents faded, the two wolfs howled in mourning. They suddenly cut off their cry, and started snarling at the bigger wolf pack. Although bigger, most of the wolves didn't look dedicated to their cause, so when Jacob let loose a menacing growl, everyone jumped. Suddenly the other pack was on their bellies, cowering before the towering mass of pure muscle that was Jacob Black.


End file.
